1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a backlight module and a wire positioning/holding device for the frame structure, and more particularly to a backlight module used in a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and a wire holding device for the frame structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Backlight modules are used extensively in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, computers keyboards, cell phone buttons, billboards and other devices requiring light sources to provide the necessary flat light sources for these devices. Especially, the recent market demand for LCD devices has increased considerably. In order to match functional and exterior requirements of the LCD devices, the backlight module design for LCD devices has gradually become multidimensional.
Generally speaking, light source modules within the backlight module are mainly divided into light emitting diode (LED) light sources and fluorescent lamp light sources. FIG. 1a shows a schematic view of a side type backlight module using LEDs as the light source. As shown in FIG. 1a, the LED light sources 20 are disposed on the lower lateral side of the frame 10 of the backlight module, and a reflector 30 and a back plate 50 are disposed under. A flexible circuit board 21 for signal and electric energy connection and transmission paths is commonly disposed. The flexible circuit board 21 sticks out of the backlight module from between the frame 10 and the back plate 50, therefore there are less issues of fastening and arrangement.
For the fluorescent lamp light sources, flexible circuit boards generally cannot be used as the signal and power supply connection paths, consequently wires are usually used as signal and power supply transmission interface. In addition, since some LED light sources has certain size and design requirements, it is necessary to replace the flexible circuit boards with the wires as the signal and power supply transmission paths. Due to the wires are susceptible to deformation causing troubles to assemble the backlight module and the panel, the wires constantly have to be hold securely. FIG. 1b shows a conventional method of securing the wires. As shown in FIG. 1b, a wire holding element 80 having a trough 81 is generally attached to a base 70 by fastening or attachment to hold firmly the wires 23 within the trough 81. Although this method can hold firmly the wires effectively, the cost for new components and assembly time are increased.